elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Saigon
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Saigon ist der letzte australische Zirkuselefant. Seit Dezember 2019 lebt sie im Sydney Zoo. Geburt Den Meldungen im Jahr 2010 zufolge muss Saigon etwa 1955 geboren worden sein. Sie soll in Gefangenschaft geboren worden Australia's last living circus elephant cuts a hulking, forlorn figure, auf www.heraldsun.com.au und als Baby (aus einem nicht bezeichneten Land) nach Australien gebracht worden sein[http://www.animalsaustralia.org/media/press_releases.php?release=133 A Current Affair to air the story of Saigon, Australia's last circus elephant, auf www.animalsaustralia.org]. Circus Perry Bros So ist Saigon seit gut 50 Jahren im Besitz der Zirkusfamilie des australischen Perry Brothers CircusRSPCA slams Cheltenham circus, auf moorabbin-leader.whereilive.com.au. Zusammen mit anderen Elefantenkühen (Bullen soll sie nie gesehen habenAustralia's last living circus elephant cuts a hulking, forlorn figure, auf www.heraldsun.com.au) trat sie jahrzehntelang im Zirkus auf. Gefährtinnen und Gehege Im ersten Jahrzehnt des 21. Jahrhunderts starben dann ihre Gefährtinnen nach und nach: Burma, Ginny (gestorben 2006), Sheba (gestorben 2007) und zuletzt Minyak, die im Dezember 2009 gestorben istNach Todesfall: "Saigon", der letzte Circuselefant. Diese wurden auf dem Anwesen der Familie begraben, wo es für Saigon noch eine Anlage von 20 ha Auslauf gibtAustralia's last living circus elephant cuts a hulking, forlorn figure, auf www.heraldsun.com.au (nach anderen Angaben sollen dort 80 ha zur Verfügung stehenThe Fight to Free Saigon Continues, Mitteilung auf www.animalsaustralia.org). Diese konnte sie allerdings nur für zwei Monate im Jahr nutzen, da Saigon in der übrigen Zeit mit dem Zirkus auf Reisen ist, obwohl sie nicht mehr in der Manege eingesetzt wirdCall on the VIC Govt to Free Saigon!, auf www.animalsaustralia.org et al.. Kampagne "Free Saigon" Mit dem Tod von Minyak entstand das Problem, dass die Haltung von Einzelelefanten in einigen australischen Bundesstaaten nicht zugelassen istEbd.. Auf die Situation von Saigon wurden die britische Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (RSPCA) sowie die Organisation Animals Australia aufmerksam, die ob der schwierigen Haltungsbedingungen, angesichts von Saigons Alter und ihres Alleinseins eine Kampagne zur "Freilassung" von Saigon startete, um Saigon einen Altersruhesitz mit anderen Elefanten zu verschaffenPetition to Free Saigon, Australia's Last Circus Elephant, auf www.animalsaustralia.org, die von anderer Seite (u.a. im Internet) unterstützt wurdeHelp Free Saigon, Australia's Last Circus Elephant, auf www.change.orgHelp Free Saigon, Australia's Last Circus Elephant, auf www.thepetitionsite.com. Zugleich gab es eine Gegenpetition, die für den Verbleib von Saigon bei "ihrer" Zirkusfamilie, also bei den ihr vertrauten Personen, votierteKeep Saigon the elephant with the Perry Bros Circus family, auf www.gopetition.com. Es wurde auch in der Fernsehsendung "A Current Affair" auf Saigons Lage aufmerksam gemachtA Current Affair to air the story of Saigon, Australia's last circus elephant, auf www.animalsaustralia.orgSaving Saigon, Australia's last circus elephant, mit Video, auf acurrentaffair.ninemsn.com. Ein weiterer Bericht unter dem Titel "True Saigon" wurde publiziert, wonach die Zirkusfamilie aufgrund der Elefantenhaltung bedroht worden war. Vor allem aber stellte der Bericht klar, dass Saigon nicht misshandelt wurdeTrue Saigon, auf www.cee4life.orgTRUE SAIGON, Video von Saigon auf www.youtube.com. Allerdings gab es Unstimmigkeiten zwischen dem Zirkus und Vertretern von Animals Australia, wonach die Elefantenkuh zunächst nach einem Gespräch zumindest in ihr vertrautes Gelände zurückkehrte, aber um den 14.03.2010 herum wieder zur fahrenden Truppe des Zirkus zurückgeholt wurdeThe Fight to Free Saigon Continues, auf www.animalsaustralia.org. Vgl. SAIGON, auf perrybroscircus.com.au. Obwohl zunächst die Meldung umging, Saigon habe ihren Ruhestand auf dem Anwesen des Circus Perry Bros angegetretenThe End of an Era of Elephant Abuse: Saigon, Australia's Last Circus Elephant, Retired, leider undatiert, auf www.all-creatures.org, scheint sie also doch weiterhin mit dem Zirkus unterwegs zu sein. Transfer zum neuen Sydney Zoo Anfang Dezember 2019 wurde Saigon in den neu eröffneten Zoo von Sydney in Blacktown verlegt. Es hat ein geräumiges Gehege mit bereichernden Eigenschaften und Baden. Mittlerweile lebt er hier mit drei Wasserbüffeln. In Zukunft sollten jedoch andere Elefanten erworben werden. Literatur *Nach Todesfall: "Saigon", der letzte Circuselefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 17 (Juni 2010), S. 41. Weblinks *Australia's last living circus elephant cuts a hulking, forlorn figure, Artikel zu Saigon auf www.heraldsun.com.au. *[http://www.animalsaustralia.org/media/press_releases.php?release=133 A Current Affair to air the story of Saigon, Australia's last circus elephant, Pressemitteilung von Animals Australia auf www.animalsaustralia.org]. *A Tale Of Three Elephants, u.a. eine Zusammenfassung der Situation von Saigon auf cacb.wordpress.com. *SAIGON, Stellungnahmen und Informationen des Circus Perry Bros auf www.perrybroscircus.com.au. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zirkus Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Circus Perry Bros